Many electronic devices are subject to overheating thereby providing some risk of fire. For example, a large amount of heat can be generated by a short circuit in a device. Such a short circuit may occur by inadvertent contact of an electronic component with water from a coolant leak or moisture accumulation. Moreover, a failing component might cause a high electric potential which also creates a risk of fire or thermal runaway.
Prior art methods attempt to address the risks of fire hazards in electronic devices in a variety of ways. For example, an electronic device might be encased in a fire resistant enclosure. Although such methods work reasonably well, few prior art methods which address fire resistance provide multidimensional solutions to this problem.
Accordingly, there is a need for methods and components for reducing the risk of fire in an electronic component while providing fire suppression if a fire should occur.